The present application discloses machines and methods for packaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,283 discloses a clamping arrangement for gripping and carrying web material about a turret of a packaging machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,110 discloses an indexing motion apparatus and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,871 discloses a web packaging system providing access and changing of tooling.